Sunflowers
by Scyrie
Summary: China can't handle how much the world has changed, and it's up to Russia to try and cheer him up.


China lay in the most sun-soaked area of a sunflower field, hiding himself among the tallest flowers. He'd been depressed for the past few hours, and he just needed time to himself. He'd decided to skip the meeting, no matter how angry everyone would be with him. His only hope was that Russia wouldn't snap without his presence there.

Although, his hopes when unheard. Russia, at the Allies' meeting, sulked the whole time. As soon as he entered the room he'd noticed China's absence, and he couldn't help glaring murder at everyone. And that day, everyone just had to have a smart remark about him, and it took all his restraint not to strangle someone.

The blonde couldn't even stay for the whole meeting he'd gotten so annoyed. Instead, he began looking for China, trying every place he might be. But the smaller man was nowhere, and his temper was starting to get the better of him. As a substitute of China, he walked into his sunflower field; when he wasn't around, the sunflower field was his next best bet to calm down.

China's eyelids just barely fluttered open at the sound of footsteps, furrowing his eyebrows. Quietly yawning, the man with pitch-black hair rolled onto his back to look around sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, frowning. He didn't care about whoever was in the field, all he cared about was that he'd cried in his sleep again.

Not watching where he was really going, the blonde tripped, blinking as he heard a squeak. He growled loudly at first, someone had trespassed in his 'garden', and then when he turned, he saw China lying down in the soft grass the sunflowers grew from.

Russia instantly grinned, picking China up to a sitting position and hugging him tightly.

"China!" he exclaimed, overjoyed at finding the petite man.

Wiping his eyes to hide his crying from the blonde, China pulled off a small smile and hugged Russia back. "O-oh, hello, aru…! Why aren't you at the meeting…?" he asked. No way could it have been over only an hour after it started, everyone bickered too long for that to happen.

Pouting, Russia rested his chin on the top of China's head softly. "Everyone was being mean to me and I wanted to hurt someone," he said casually, as though hurting people was completely normal to him, which it pretty much was. "But you told me when I was little that if I want to hurt someone, it's better to just leave!"

China smiled genuinely at the memory and nuzzled into Russia's chest tenderly. Nodding slowly, his smile slowly faded, and he attempted to hide another frown. "I know how that feels… but I'm glad you remembered what I said, Russia, aru…" he mumbled.

Nodding, Russia softly stroked China's silky midnight-black hair. "What wrong, Yao…?" he asked, having heard the gloomy tone in China's normally cheery voice.

Looking down, China shook his head with a fake smile. "Oh, nothing, aru…"

Nuzzling against China, the blonde sulked a bit. With a gossamer touch, he lifted the smaller man's chin, as though it would shatter under the slightest pressure, furrowing his eyebrows. "No lying," he said.

Blinking slowly, China lowered his eyelids and stopped pretending to smile. "It's not that important, aru…"

Pouting, Russia tilted his head, pulling China into his lap. "Then why is Yao sad?"

Resting his chin on Russia's shoulder, China closed his eyes sorrowfully. "It's just that the world has changed so much, aru…" he said, pausing for a long time before speaking again. "I used to be able to travel anywhere I wanted without being attacked… my 'family' used to love and help me, I had hundreds of allies… and now half of the countries I helped provide for hate me, aru. Even my kid brother hates me… it's only a matter of time before I'm wiped off the earth, aru…"

Growling, Russia hugged China bone-crushingly tight, screwing his eyes shut. "I won't let China vanish!" he assured, nodding.

Trying not to cry but failing, China shook his head slowly. "N-no, please, I don't want you to see me this upset… I've never cried in front of you, aru..."

Still hugging him tightly, Russia shrugged. "I do not care if you cry in front of me, I need to know what was wrong…"

Wiping his eyes, China hid his face in Russia's thick jacket. "I care, Russia, aru… I still see you as the kid I took in, you were like a little brother to me… Even though you're bigger than me now, and I love you differently, big brothers still aren't supposed to cry, aru…"

Russia pouted, furrowing his eyebrows, going back to petting China's hair with an ethereal touch. "Please no crying? I feel… upset… I don't like seeing you cry- and I'm not little anymore…"

Having to pull away from Russia to hide his face more effectively in his knees, China continued crying. "I know you aren't little, aru… and I don't want to cry at all, aru… but I'm five thousand years old and I can't help but be overwhelmed…"

Adjusting his position to be sitting criss-crossed, Russia pulled China into his lap, holding him like a mother would hold her distressed child. "Is oki-doki, China…" he said, trying to comfort the smaller of the two.

Clinging to Russia, but still keeping his face hidden, China quietly whimpered. "I hate everyone but you, aru…"

Cutely, Russia kissed China's forehead, smiling brightly. "That is how Russia feels! I go hurt countries who hurt you, ya?"

Reaching all the way up to hug Russia around his neck, China quietly sniffled and leaned his head against the blonde's. "No violence, Ivan, aru…"

Hugging China to his chest, Russia slowly nodded. "Oki-doki, Yao… but I help whenever you need it, okay?"

Muttering a pathetic 'thank you' as response, China hugged Russia tighter, just barely smiling again. Nuzzling against the raven-haired man, the blonde smiled as well.

"And Yao will help Ivan, right?" he asked.

China kissed Russia's cheek softly, wiping his eyes. "Of course, Ivan, aru…"

Playfully, Russia licked China's cheek, lapping up a few tears. "No more crying, oki-doki?"

His eyes already back to their normal golden color, China nodded with a small smile. "Alright, aru…"

Russia grinned cheerily. "Yay!"


End file.
